


Fights and First Kisses

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When Sirius and Remus fight about getting detention and Remus’ new prefect responsibilities, things take a turn when Remus decides he can’t bear to see Sirius so upset.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Fights and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“James, will you please tell Remus that he’s an unreasonable asshat?”

“Actually James, tell Sirius that he’s being a selfish prick, please.”

“I’m not getting in the middle of this one,” James declined, holding his hands up innocently as he backed away towards the door. “You guys are on your own this time.”

When James disappeared, Sirius huffed, crossing his arms on his chest. “In my defense, I didn’t think McGonagall was going to give us detention for a whole week. Just a couple days. The prank wasn’t even that good.”

“Why do you like detention so much?” Remus yelled, his eyes narrowed like a snake about to strike. “It’s boring and humiliating and a waste of time. I don’t want to spend every afternoon stuck in a room with you cleaning owl cages.”

Sirius would never admit that the reason he liked detention so much was because it was just a few more hours during the day where he was forced to stay in the same room as Remus, cleaning cauldrons together with their elbows brushing, or sorting through stacks of papers and watching the soft candlelight flicker in his honeyed eyes. Those same hours Sirius treasured, Remus despised. His stomach churned, and his mouth suddenly tasted bitter.

Sirius wanted Remus. Apparently, Remus did not want Sirius.

“Forget it,” Sirius muttered darkly, turning away with his lip caught between his teeth, “it doesn’t matter.”

Remus scoffed, throwing his hands in the air. “Yeah, clearly it doesn’t matter. So you’re just gonna sit on your bed and sulk?”

“Is spending time with me really that bad?” Sirius didn’t turn around. He couldn’t bear to look at Remus, to watch the way his mouth would twist around his name when he drove the dagger through his heart.

Blinking, Remus shook his head, taut shoulders dropping as the vitriol slowly seeped from his veins and the tight lines in his face evaporated. “What are you talking about?”

“You just said you don’t like detention because you don’t want to be stuck in a room with me,” Sirius reiterated, balling his hands into fists by his side to keep from shaking. “I didn’t know I was that intolerable.”

“That’s not what I said–” Remus tried to say before stopping himself, the lie searing a burn on his tongue. He swallowed hard. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?”

Remus opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to find the right combination of words that would fix the broken crack in Sirius’ voice. He rocked on the balls of his feet, squeezing his eyes closed at his stupidity. “I’m a prefect now. I have to set an example. I can’t be running around getting detention every day because of stupid pranks.”

Sirius shook his head. “You have to set a good example, so you decided I’m not worth hanging out with anymore.”

“You don’t understand,” Remus said angrily, propping his hands on his hips. “Not everything is always about you, Sirius.”

“Nothing is about me!” Sirius yelled, suddenly wheeling around and staring at Remus with knives in his eyes. “Getting detention together is the only time I get to see you now! You’re always in some prefect meeting or doing rounds or studying for exams. You’re too tired to do anything after dinner, and you’re gone before I wake up every morning!”

“You think I do that on purpose? I have responsibilities! I have to do my job!” Remus fought back, losing the edge to his voice as Sirius’ lips twitched.

“You can do your job without abandoning me.”

“James is around–”

“James chases Lily all day.”

Remus rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in the air. “So go follow him or something, I don’t know! I’m not the only person in this goddamn school–!”

“James isn’t my person!” Sirius roared, and the room fell silent. His shoulders shook as his chest heaved, a single gasping breath tearing from his throat. He hadn’t meant to say it. He shouldn’t have said it. But it was too late. With burning eyes, Sirius found Remus’ gaze. “You are. You’ve always been my person and I–”

Remus was tired of fighting. He didn’t want to hear Sirius choke back another sob, didn’t want to watch his glassy eyes spill over, didn’t want his body to go another second without the warmth of love.

So he kissed him.

Ever so gently on the lips, with a hand on either side of his face, flushed cheeks red-hot underneath his palms. Sirius swallowed a surprised whimper, letting his body fall into Remus’, hands slowly finding their way to his jumper.

All those nights spent dreaming about what it would be like; kissing Remus wasn’t what Sirius expected. It wasn’t wild or primal, all animal without the human, nor was it pressing or urgent, years of pent up frustration finally spilling out. It was so delicate, his lips like a flower petal against his, warm and enveloping, pliable and tender.

When Remus broke away, desperately out of breath and suddenly terrified beyond all measure, the two boys stood there for a long moment just looking at each other, hot air splashing over their cheeks as their nostrils flared.

“I’m sorry,” Remus whispered, about to step away, if it wasn’t for Sirius’ strong hands on the small of his back. “I’m sorry…I…”

Sirius shook his head, begging Remus not to leave. “Please don’t be sorry. Please. I’ve wanted this for so long…I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Remus inhaled sharply, bolts of electricity ricocheting through his body as Sirius’ hands pulled them closer together. He closed his eyes, waiting for the sweet sensation of Sirius’ lips on his again.

“Can I kiss you?” Sirius breathed, his heartbeat echoing in his ears.

“Yes.”

So he did. They kissed again, again, again, small brushes of lips against lips, too afraid the other might break if they pressed too hard.

“You’re my person, too,” Remus finally whispered, combing Sirius’ hair back from his face with his fingers. “I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to figure it out. I’m going to do better. I’ll figure out a way to make time for us. Maybe we can wake up earlier and have breakfast together.”

“I could come with you on your nightly rounds,” Sirius suggested, puckering mouth at the thought of waking up earlier.

“I’m pretty sure that’s against the rules.”

“Not if I’m invisible.” Sirius raising a single eyebrow, and Remus laughed. “Just picture it. You and me, patrolling the halls together, fighting crime.”

“There’s not much crime to fight on night duty, unfortunately. It’s quite boring.”

Sirius shrugged, ghosting his lips across Remus’. “I’m sure we could find ways to make it less boring.”

“I’m listening.”


End file.
